Work done in the field of thrombogenesis indicates that electrokinetic phenomena are intimately associated with inhibition of blood clotting in vivo and in vitro. Preliminary studies point to the possibility of using externally applied electric fields to prevent thrombosis in situations of clinical importance. Practical application of these preliminary findings depends upon an improved understanding of how electrokinetic phenomena interact with hemodynamic factors in systems where thrombogenesis is possible. The key to this understanding lies in a combined theoretical-experimental investigation, such as the one proposed here. The proposal outlines laboratory and analytical techniques to be used in uncovering relationships among vessel surface charge characteristics, flow regimes, and clotting times in vitro. Also proposed are the development and testing of an engineering prototype for electrically preventing thrombogenesis in clinical applications involving extracorporeal circulation.